Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus, a lens unit, a driver device, an electronic device, and a capturing system including them.
Description of the Related Art
A system capable of causing an external device to display a live view image of a digital camera through wireless communication and performing remote capturing using the digital camera from the external device is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-27338). A system capable of remotely performing a zoom operation on a digital camera from an external apparatus when the digital camera is provided with a non-interchangeable zoom lens is also known.
Meanwhile, in the case of an interchangeable-lens digital camera, a configuration in which a switch or a ring provided on a lens is operated to change the angle of view is commonly employed, regardless of a manual zoom lens or a powered zoom lens.